


A Model of Consequence

by kinkobra



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Hiveswap: Friendsim, Hook-Up, M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkobra/pseuds/kinkobra
Summary: Mallek prefers to throw his own, self-contained little afterparties, with a more limited invitation list. Galekh's very well satisfied to be on that list.





	A Model of Consequence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HorseSteppin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseSteppin/gifts).

The music at this party was fascinating to Mallek - but to watch, rather than to listen to. Live band with stringed instruments, and, amazingly, a couple of animal wranglers on hand with hoofbeasts, waiting in case there was a snapped string that would necessitate plucking a suitable hair from their manes to replace it with. Sometimes he'd had people scoffing at him for being a poser by listening to a ton of techno - calling it mustard music, though it was really more of a hacker thing in general. He'd take scoffing over feeling obliged to be as stuffy as the bluer bloods usually felt obliged to be.

On the upside, there was a more mixed crowd than he'd expected from a party that was so blatantly for business networking. Plenty of teals around as well as indigos and ceruleans, and warmer colours that seemed to have come as plus ones. And the food was tasty and unpoisoned; so far, anyway. He was slightly suspicious about the teal who was carrying an out-of-place coffee mug, and who was badly shadowed by a kid young enough that she barely seemed to have grown out of being a wobbler.

Checking that out - it would suck for a wobbler to get culled for overly obvious murder of her betters as soon as she stepped into drone range - ended up with him exchanging a lot of memes. With a wry grin hidden behind the coffee (no poison, as he'd suspected), he was informed that the two teals were "looking out for each other" because they "worked" at the same office. It was a pretty fun conversation; then the kid asked for his social media handles, starry-eyed about having networked so successfully already, and Mallek went into his usual spiel about social media. Both his proto-friends got suspicious. Jeez, people sure did love to be trackable.

He shrugged. "Guess that equals my cue to head out into the rest of the party; it was fun meeting you two, though."

Maybe looking up some other weird lurkers would also be fun, he decided as he walked away - even productive. He was pretty much here to eavesdrop for approachable up-and-comers, since his business ventures weren't something to blatantly advertise, but if he could ferret out people with actual evil plans, well, that could come in useful too. Mallek headed to the banquet tables for a new plate of dip and reasonably recognisable meat pieces, then headed for the walls and especially the corners.

He found something he wasn't looking for. And then he found himself smiling about it.

Galekh Xigisi watched him approach, uncrossed his arms to make an abrupt hand gesture that could be interpreted as acknowledgement; maybe it was even friendly. He reverted into watching mode with even more abruptness, shoulders thrown back, spine stiff. It was like he wished to convey he hadn't moved and wouldn't ever move again, and that this was a good decision. Awkward. Well, it wasn't like Mallek didn't know how that felt. Not many sweeps ago he'd spent a lot of time in public with his hood snapped closed around his horns and pulled down as far as it could go, shoulders hunched.

"You know, button-up, I didn't really think this equalled an inevitability," Mallek said, gesturing between them as he stepped in close to where Xigisi was holding up the wall; "it seemed more like something that would require planning. But now here we are, meeting again just like that."

Raised eyebrows from Xigisi. It was early to hint at fate and mean it; otherwise, an overly obvious way to flirt.

All they knew about each other was one-sided pain, sketches in a notebook, good looks at two rooms in a hive and a really chill lusus. Mallek hadn't paid that much attention to the stuff he'd pulled off Xigisi's various profiles and official database entries; he'd done that as a reflex, not as a serious task.

But he found himself meaning what he'd said. Seeing Xigisi up close again made him feel like unfinished business could start running to its proper conclusion. Out of that whole tattooing incident he'd paid the most attention to the memory of Xigisi's skin under his hand, tension and flex with the pain and movement of the tattoo laser.

Worked up to just a hint of flush by the end. He remembered that now.

Mallek grinned at him. He chose his position square in front of Xigisi, instead of relaxing against the wall too.

"I'd like to think about this meeting in more practical terms. I wish to thank you for your work. It had all the consequences I could have hoped for." He opened his mouth to murmur one of the asides he seemed to make all the time, but then just smiled. All bashful, wow.

"Sounds like a story," Mallek said.

Xigisi cleared his throat - or, well, he said _ahem_, exactly like that - and changed the topic instead of being nice enough to expand on the bashfulness and give up a blush. "In addition," Xigisi went on, "in researching tattooing in the aftermath of my decision, I found out exactly what kind of treatment to apply in order to prevent anything like infection, unwanted scarring, or loss of vibrancy in the colour." He smiled. It looked proud. "Let me assure you that this was not difficult."

"Cool; wouldn't want to insult you by thinking you couldn't figure it out."

Xigisi's chest puffed up a bit from being buttered up, and he leaned in. Oh shit, that was pretty fast. Mallek suddenly wished he'd put on some chapstick during the course of the evening; looking at Xigisi's mouth - hopefully not too obviously - made him think of all the soft things any tough indigo fucker could still have going on.

"There is a topic that it would be good to have your input on, however," Xigisi said, his low tone a rumble. "I've given the matter thought. --Not ever since that night. --But possibly pretty close to." He cleared his throat after all those escalating asides. "We could discuss the matter in one of the private meeting rooms here."

"Hell yeah, button-up."

The door closed behind them, muffling the tense music of the band, and as Mallek sprawled himself invitingly on a very stiff couch ... Xigisi fell into a dissertation on the history of horn piercings, perched on the opposite corner of the couch.

Not Mallek's piercings themselves. Not as a lead-in to ask to examine the ones on Mallek's lip more closely, or to see how many studs were on his tongue. The legitimate, researched _history_. Back to the lore of the Insaniacs who were first accused of having started the whole deal, pre-antibiotics and proper drills and everything. Xigisi was getting excited about the designs they'd come up with however many millionteen years ago with the tools at their disposal before Mallek had the presence of mind to drop his hands from pulling his hoodie halfway up his midriff and arrange a cushion behind him. The topic began shifting into the past meaning versus the present-day meanings before Mallek stopped just blinking at the guy.

"Hey," Mallek said, neutrally, through the selection of different kinds of horror and fascination he was experiencing; "did you really ask me back here to talk about this?"

"Practical experience must have made you an expert on the practice," Xigisi said. "And, of course, I could not know what personal or social motivations are behind it. --Beyond obvious guesses about what it takes to appear badass. --If you have to try."

A glint in his eye, in his sneer at that last little aside. There really was something to unbutton here, wasn't there?

Mallek could have been disappointed, but; "If we're speaking of obvious guesses..." He put a hand on the broad chest that Xigisi clearly put so much faith into. "Guess why _I_ came back here." He flicked open the second button of Xigisi's shirt. He'd hoped for a tit window, but the guy was wearing a proper white undershirt, unlike last time, too formal to admit to much skin at a business type of party.

"We - ah - it certainly isn't that it's difficult to guess, now, with such immediate and firm proof, but this development is, speaking overall - and at our second meeting! - something you must agree could be described as ... sudden."

Mallek took advantage of the relative thinness of the undershirt to stroke a finger up and down in a warming stripe on Xigisi's chest. "Nah; I'm thinking it's been coming on since night one."

He left a leading pause, long enough to let his gaze travel down Xigisi's body to his hip. "You said you'd taken care of the tattoo properly?"

"I don't need it to be judged," Xigisi said stiffly; and then unbound one of the buttons in his soul, and, with only a little fumbling, all the buttons on his jacket. "But I suppose that if I did, you would still be the expert that I know best in this matter."

Mallek took the opportunity to smooth a hand down this side, rub over the spot near his hip where the tattoo was. A few seconds went by and a shudder passed through the broad body he was manoeuvring to be balanced comfortably under his, and this time he pulled the shirt loose himself.

"Can I call you Galekh?"

"Can we do this redrom? --That is of importance to me."

"If so; yes?" Mallek teased, and kissed him as sweetly as he could muster. He felt himself flush. Too sweet, maybe. "Thanks, _Galekh_."

It was a bit of a shame that they'd have to talk a lot more before getting into a decent amount of pain again, but Mallek wasn't disappointed, really. He steered them into lying back and straddled Galekh's lap. He settled in for a long, easy make-out session.

Galekh's hand ended up between his legs within maybe 20 minutes. 15, even. He couldn't be that nervous, could he? This was drone season levels of speed. But his movements were sure and smooth, none of the choppiness that indicated he felt awkward, and as Mallek arched and pressed into him, he felt an admirably steady rise and fall of breath.

He decided not to complain. But he was going to take the liberty of adding a _little_ pain to proceedings to match, and made Galekh gasp for breath with a bite to his collarbone, now exposed. The whole big body underneath his squirmed.

Mallek's jeans got hauled off faster than he'd ever encountered - indigos were probably a solid choice for that kind of thing, huh? - and two thick fingers teased into his nook, crooking their way past the seed flap. It didn't take much; it never had. Mallek shivered at the internal clench of muscles as he opened up.

"Dammit; it's too early in the year; you won't have anything else to fill me up with," he groaned.

"How do you feel about spit?" Galekh asked, no blush or delay to it, and Mallek laughed with a little shock.

"Definitely blackrom, dude. Guess I know one quadrant that you've filled."

Even if neither of them would be producing slurry any time soon, Mallek was willing to settle for 99% of fucking awesome. He teased his fingers over the bulge in Galekh's fancy suit trousers until Galekh's head burrowed to rest in the crook of his neck, and the big guy hissed in a way that almost sounded like holding back tears. Wow; Mallek really was flattering himself with the kind of things he was thinking. He kissed Galekh's ear, laughing again, and opened up the trousers and worked his way into sensible, tight boxer-briefs.

He caught a scent that had his own bulge unsheathing in record time, a salt-sweet musk. Galekh kissed his mouth as their bulges entwined in a squeeze smooth and easy, one that shuddered through every part of the rest of them. Mmm, lips as soft as they'd looked, and urgent and firm. He run his tongue studs over the roof of Galekh's mouth and enjoyed the undignified grunt that got out of him, and the rock of hips underneath his that made him gasp in turn.

Mallek pulled Galekh's fingers over to his chest piercings. He happened not to have nipples, luck of the genetic draw, and sensitivity on his chest seemed to shift in a slightly frustrating way; but when he got keyed up enough, sensation felt best where the rings could be tugged.

He got Galekh nice and distracted with learning all about those, and his bulge wound over and around the squeeze and ridges of Galekh's, and _inside_.

Galekh got a lot louder than the music. Was he going to be embarrassed? Brazen in his snob way? Mallek had an idea he was going to love finding out. Even if it wasn't as much as he liked the slick clench of Galekh on his bulge, the tease of fronds at the very tip of him as his bulge worked a deeper, tighter way in. He chased that flick of electric sensation mindlessly, and Galekh gasped against his chest like indigo didn't mean big and bad after all.

Mallek wound a hand into his hair. He ought to want to pull it. He was just running his fingers through it, so soft. He did want to come in it at some point, though; he wasn't losing all his cool points yet.

"Are you going to let me at your bulge properly, Galekh? A nice thank you for being so tight..."

When Galekh opened his dazed eyes, Mallek licked his lips open-mouthed to show his tongue piercings off. Next time, he would - there had to be a next time.

There _were_ tears caught in Galekh's lashes, thick and damp. Mallek thrust harder, putting his hips and not just the movement of his bulge alone into it.

They came dry, the way it happened this far from drone season. Mallek made it up with the sloppiest kiss he could muster, their teeth clicking a couple of times. He gave up on his coordination but not the kissing, nipping and sucking his way down the softer skin of Galekh's neck. The groans got a little harder. The hand squeezing his ass refused to move.

"I find," said Galekh, eventually, "that I have the typical stamina of an indigoblood."

"And I'm going to need double-dose sopor to go to sleep, the way I'm feeling," Mallek said. "So which place is closer; yours or mine?"

Galekh's smiles just kept getting better.


End file.
